Tasks to the Mask
TASKS OF THE MASK- Note:This is a Season 2 page and does have Spoilers. DOLL-"AN ATHENAEM IS THE PLACE TO LERK, LIFT THE WINGS TO FIND THE BOOK HIDDEN IN THIS BOOK OF OLD, WATER OF LIFE AND TEARS OF GOLD" STEP 1- OPEN DOOR CODE-1890 STEP 2-USE AMULETS TO GET PASSED THE FLASH OF LIGHT! WHEN AMBER GOT BLINDED THEY HEARD THIS RIDDLE-"'''TO THOSE WHO TRSSPASS WHERE THEY DONT BELONG, THE BEACON OF LIGHT IS YOUR WARNING SONG.YOUR EYES SHALL NOT SEE,ALL SHALL BE DARK, UNTIL RA COMPLETES HIS BLAZING ARC." '''SOLUTION-AMULETS NOTE-THIS TASK IS BASED OFF THE SUN GOD, RA. TUNNAL 1 NINA AND FABIAN HAVE TO SPELL ROBERT FROBISHER SMYTHES WITH BOOKS SOME ARE IN THE BOOK CASE AND SOME ARE IN THE FROBISHER LIBRARY. STEP 2-THEY GOT THE CUBE SO NOW THEY HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH IT.? THE ANUBIS DOLLHOUSE THAT AMBER FOUND BRAKES INTO A TRIANGLE AND THEY MAKE THE CUBE INTO A TRIANGLE SO IT BECOMES THE KEY TO THE NEXT TUNNAL. TUNNAL 2 THE HAVE TO FOLLOW A CURTAIN HOPSCOTCH PATTERN TO PASS THE TASK. THE PATTERN IS CAT DUCK DOG SHEEP COW MEOW QUACK WOOF BAA MOO "TRAVERSE THE GRID OF STEP OR HOP, FOLLOW THE SEQUENCE DO NOT STOP, ALL MUST COMPLETE THE HOPSCOTCH TEST, BEFORE THE CEILING STAYS AT REST" TUNNAL 3 THE SIBUNA GANG MUST FIND A POST TO GET ACROSSED THE CLIFF OF DOOM.THE SIBUNA GANG FINDS A CROCIDILE POST A LAYS IT ACROSSED THE CLIFF BUT WHEN PATRICIA GOES ACROSS SHARP SUNS AND MOONS GO ACROSS THE WALLS BUT, THEY ALL END UP MAKING IT ACROSSED! TUNNAL 4 ONE OF THE SIBUNA GANG MUST CRAWL THROUGH A TIGHT SPACE AND PULL A LEVER TO GET THE DOOR TO OPEN. NINA ENDS UP GOING THROUGH AND PULLING IT. TUNNAL5 THE SIBUNA GANG MUST CROSS A VENOMOUS SPIDER WEB WITHOUT TOUCHING ANY OF THEM! THEY HAVE TO HOOK ON 3 SPIDER BABIES ON THEIR COLOR CODED HOOKS. "UPON THE FONDATION ON WHICH THIS HOUSE RESTS, LIES THE SOLUTION TO THE SPIDER WEB TEST TO FIND THE ARMOURER AND SCHOLARS HOLLOW THE SILVER THREAD OF FATE YOU MUST FOLLOW" "TO PASS BEYOND THE WEAVERS THRONE LAY HER DAUGHTERS IN THEIR HOME, MOVE WITH CARE THROUGH HER POISONED LOOM, THE SCARLET THREAD MAY SPRED YOUR DOOM" TUNNAL 6 THEY HAVE TO MIX 5 CHEMICALS TOGETHER TO UNGLUE THE DOOR BUT VICTOR GOT TO IT FIRST AND DID IT FOR THEM! "BLACK LIQUID GONE"-TAR "THE TASTE OF THE GREAT BITTER LAKE"-SALT "BALM OF THE NOMAD"-BLUE ROYAL "OIL OF THE EGYPTIAN WEDDING FLOWER"-MERTIL "SWEET SCENT OF MOURNING ESSENCE"-CINNAMON TUNNAL 7 THE SIBUNA GANG HAS TO PLAY "THE SONG OF HATHOR" THROUGH THE TRUMPETS. "THE SONG OF HATHOR"-LYRICS "EGYPT MOURNS TUTANKHAMEN KILLED BY A STEPMOTHER'S KNIFE THE SONG OF HATHOR SHALL DECLARE SENKHARA TOOK HIS LIFE" TUNNAL 8 (LAST TUNNAL) THE SIBUNA GANG MUST FIND THE REFLECTORS AND PLACE THEM ON THE HANDS TO MAKE A COMIT. REFLECTORS 1.VICTOR'S DAD'S GOLDAN WATCH 2.SARAH'S MIRROR IN HER MUSIC BOX 3.THE GLASS EYE FROM SARAH'S DOLL 4.A MEDICINE CUP 5.A MOSAIC WHICH WAS IN THE HALLWAY BUT MOVED TO THE FROBISHER LIBRARY 6.THE STAIN GLASS WINDOW OF THE SUN IN THE ATTIC "IN SIX LITTLE STARS THAT BORROW LIGHT, A SECERAT FALCON TAKES ITS FLIGHT, SEEK THE STAR IN THE JACKALS LAIR, BE ALWAYS VIGILANT AND BEWARE, FOR THE QUESTER WHO COMPLETES THIS TASK, WILL FIND THE CHAMBER OF THE MASK" Category:Season 2 Category:Tasks Category:Anubis House Category:Mask of Anubis Category:Senkhara Category:House of Anubis Category:Celler